Paula Rogers
This article is about Mrs. Rogers from the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated continuity. For other incarnations, see Mrs. Rogers (disambiguation).'' : | actor= Grey DeLisle }} Paula Rogers is the wife of Colton, and the mother of Shaggy. Physical appearance Paula is a middle-aged Caucasian female, with short whitish-blonde hair that hangs below her ears. She is tall, has a long neck, and a distinct, rounded chin that has passed onto Shaggy. Personality She is the tough and bossy one in the relationship, as Colton may be more likely to waver. , season 1, episode 1. , season 1, episode 26. In spite of this, she is also gullible into believing Shaggy's story of coming back to Crystal Cove as a general undercover from his time at Barnstow Military Academy, especially when he did nothing to support this claim. , season 2, episode 1. , season 2, episode 3. She not only thinks the gang are a bad influence, but she also doesn't seem to like Scooby-Doo, as she wanted to get rid of him to a prison-like farm, while Shaggy was forced to go to Barnstow Military Academy, and also was condescending when he tried to advise her not to get plastic surgery. When the Evil Entity was sucked into a black hole, reality was altered and its negative influence was removed from the town, changing Paula into a proud mother of her award-winning cooking son. , season 2, episode 26. Powers and abilities She showed her above average strength by holding Shaggy & Scooby without effort after they were scared by the mess at surgeon's office left by Crybaby Clown. History Early life Shaggy had become addicted to Crypts and Creatures and was playing it underneath his bed with the door locked. Paula was banging on the door wanting to know what he was doing. , season 2, episode 4. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one The parents watched Shaggy and Scooby eat their large breakfast, they told them to remember to chew before he swallow. Colton said they were not telling Shaggy to make new friends, but Paula interrupted and corrected Colton by stating they were telling Shaggy to make new friends. Shaggy was trying to call his parents at home, but Paula was too busy painting Colton, who was wearing a towel and holding a fake fruit. , season 1, episode 2. She and her husband came to get Shaggy and Scooby-Doo out of jail, and showed up after the Freak was caught to take them home. She was shocked when her son and his dog jumped out of a window on still-life night, and decided to take the "nuclear option" by sending Shaggy to military school and Scooby-Doo to a "nice farm." Season two She and Colton were at a town meeting at City Hall, regarding the threat of Crybaby Clown in the wake of Mystery Inc.'s absence. At this point the (somewhat) reunited gang appeared, surprising Shaggy's parents, who he had to convince had become a general and was working undercover, which they feel for. Shaggy drove her to the surgeon's office for a plastic surgery appointment, which Scooby tried to talk her out of it by saying she didn't have to do it just because her friends were, but she could neither understand or care what he said. When they entered the office, they found it to be to be in a complete state caused by the Crybaby Clown when he kidnapped the plastic surgeon, as told to them by the receptionist who had been stuck to the wall. She and Colton were kidnapped by Professor Pericles's Kriegstaffebots and forced into slave labor (along with the other townspeople) in the caverns below the town, hoping to find a door which could be opened by the Planispheric Disk. They were saved by Mystery Inc. who convinced them to join an uprising. , season 2, episode 24. She was likely consumed by the Evil Entity when it came to the surface of Crystal Cove. Post-Nibiru In the climax of the Nibiru event, the Evil Entity was sucked into a black hole, erasing its negative influence on the town and its people. She and Colton were now proud of Shaggy and didn't believe him to be a slacker, due to him being president of the chef club and had won many cooking awards. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. ** 102. (no lines) ** 126. ** 201. ** 203. ** 224. ** 226. Voice can be heard in the following episodes: * 204. (flashback) Notes/trivia * Her name has never been spoken on-screen, it is only available through the voice credits. In other languages Footnotes References Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Parents Category:Rogerses (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Victims